Laguna Azul
by usaguitendo-saotome
Summary: DOS CHICOS PERDIDOS EN UNA ISLA APRENDERAN A SOBREVIVIR Y LO QUE ES EL AMOR JUNTOS.
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen.

Laguna Azul

Capitulo 1, El viaje

Eran pasadas las siete de la mañana, en la mansion Tendo un joven matrimonio junto con su pequeña hija revisaban si todas las maletas y paquetes que llevarian no faltaran. Desde el nacimiento de su pequeña Akane, Soun Y Noriko Tendo no habian dejado Japon por ninguna razon, la minima ausencia o alejamiento de su niña les causaba un tremendo dolor, es por eso que ahora, cuando Akane tenia sus 7 años habian decidido realizar este viaje en barco recorriendo las costas de Japon y China durante 3 meses. El clima los acompañaba, el sol brillaba radiante en el cielo y la suave brisa mecia el cabello de la pequeña niña, Akane poseia una belleza angelical, sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura, sus ojos marrones tan expresivos, su nariz respingona y una sonrisa sin igual, tan parecida al los angeles celestiales adornaba su rostro. Miro tiernamente a sus padres quien le sonrienron y subio al auto que los llevaria hasta el puerto donde el majestuoso barco "El Furinkan" los aguardaba.

En una casa cercana el dueño de las cadenas de dojos mas importante de la cuidad Genma Saotome buscaba sin cansancio a su pequeño hijo de 8 años, debian partir en ese mismo momento si querian abordar el barco que los llevaria hacia la pequeña isla de Okinawa donde este poseia unos de sus dojos, el cual estaba pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba con urgencia su atencion, su esposa habia partido unas semanas antes para tratar de arreglar el problema pero no pudo, poresta razon Genma y su pequeño Ranma debian abordar "El Furinkan" y llegar a Okinawa lo antes posible. Busco por todos los rincones de su casa y no lo hallo, solo quedaba un lugar, se encamino hacia la salida, se dirigio hacia el dojo y alli lo encontro, practicando unas de las Katas mas complejas que este le habia enseñado estaba su hijo, un niño moreno, alto para su edad, de cabellos azabaches atados en una trenza, ojos de un color entre azul y gris y una mirada fuerte y decidida daba patadas y puñetasos a un enemigo invisible.

OYE MUCHACHO VAMONOS QUE NO ALCANZAREMOS EL BARCO- el niño freno con su entrenamiento y miro a su padre.

PUES VAMONOS VIEJO QUE ESPERAS- pasando al lado de su progenitor.

Subieron al coche y dirigieron su rumbo al puerto donde la embarcacion los esperaba.

Luego de dejar sus maletas en el camarote la pequeña Akane corrio por por el barco, dejando que la suave brisa golpeara su rostro, cerro los ojos un momento y no se dio cuenta que hiba rumbo a chocarse con un muchachito que subia al barco seguido de su padre.

UPS LO SIENTO MUCHO NO VI POR DONDE HIBA-decia la pequeña niña mientras se tocaba el trasero debido al golpe.

OYE NIÑA POR QUE NO TE FIJAS, MIRA QUE CORRER COMO UNA LOCA POR EL BARCO, JA! ESO ES DE MARIMACHOS!- en ese momento ambos ojos se encontraron, ambos sintieron un conquilleo en su estomago.

La niña que no podia dejar de mirar esos ojos respondio-PUES YA DIJE QUE LO SENTIA NO TIENES POR QUE INSULTARME GROSERO!- Y salio corriendo hacia su camarote.

El niño la vio alejarse y supo que ese viaje se pondria interesante.

Gracias por leer. Espero comentarios. USAGUI


	2. Chapter 2

Los Personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen.

Laguna Azul

Capitulo 2 "La tormenta"

La travesía en el "Furinkan" seguia su curso sin mayores pormenores, despues de cuatro días en el mar, Los pasajeros fueron un invitados a una gran recepción para festejar que dicho viaje se estaba realizando conforme a las expectativas sin ningunas complicaciones tanto mecanicas y como climaticas.

La familia Tendo luego de vestirse para la ocasión se dirigía hacia el salón comedor, adornado acordemente para la ocasion, las escaleras, columnas y paredes estaban adornadas con telas blancas y de colores, dándole asi un aspecto elegante, las mesas y sillas estaban cubiertas con manteles y fundas blancas dándoles un toque delicado, en el centro de las mesas un arreglo floral completando con sus colores el adorno del salon, finalizaba los detalles; en la entrada los esperaba mozo que les indicaba cual seria su mesa y los acompañaba a ella, todo estaba listo para pasar una velada especial. Los adultos de la familia Tendo y su pequeña niña iban y riendo y conversando amenamente cuando Soun se detiene para levantar una de las invitaciones que se le cayó al piso y choca otra persona que se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar.

Los Saotome luego de una larga discusion con respecto a como vestirse se dirigían sin prisa hacia el salón comedor del barco, a pesar de no gustarles mucho estas clases de reuniones decidieron asistir para así relajarse luego de una intensa práctica realizada, en dónde Genma enseño nuevos ataques y posiciones a un ya muy avanzado aprendiz como era su hijo. El pequeño Ranma poseía una gran capacidad para el combate, heredada de su padre, quien lo habia comenzado a instruir apenas comenzo a caminar; asi como capacidad de manejar armas con envidiable precisión, ciertamente herencia de su madre, quien provenía de una familia de guerreros samurais habiles en el manejo de la katana. Tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dierón cuenta que una de las personas que iban delante de ellos se detenía.

DIISCULPE, FUE MI CULPA-mirando hacia el hombre con quien acaba de chocar.

NO SE PREOCUPE-Mirando hacia el otro hombre, de repente frunce las cejas en señal de confusión - TENDO SOUN ERES TU?

GENMA SAOTOME ERES TU? - Acercándose-MI BUEN AMIGO CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE! - Abrasando al otro hombre quien corresponde con gusto.

LO MISMO DIGO SOUN AMIGO ¿QUE ES DE TU VIDA? - Separándose del hombre- DESPUES DE LA SECUNDARIA NO SUPE MAS DE TI-

PUES AQUÍ ME VES, DE VIAJE DE DESCANSO CON LOS DOS TESOROS DE MI VIDA-dice señalando hacia el lugar donde se encuentran su esposa y su hija, ¿Y TU SUPE QUE TE CASASTE?

SI ME CASE AL AÑO DE TERMINAR MIS ESTUDIOS, EN ESTE MOMENTO VOY HACIA OKINAWA PARA ENCONTRARME CON MI ESPOSA QUE SE ENCUENTRA ALLI EN UNO DE MIS DOJOS-contesta el hombre, al seguir la mirada de su amigo, quien mira con signo de interrogación al muchacho que esta detrás de el-PERDON MI FALTA RESPETO, ESTE ES MI HIJO RANMA-señalando al niño-RANMA HIJO SALUDA AL SEÑOR TENDO Y A SU FAMILIA - apenas Ranma levanta la vista sus ojos se encuentra con unos marrones que tanto le impresionaron la primera vez que los vio y se queda mirando fijamente a la niña.

Por su parte Akane se encuentra cara a cara con unos ojos tan lindos y expresivos cuyo dueño es aquel niño que la insulto el día que zarparon hacia el mar.

MUCHO GUSTO SEÑOR TENDO-dice el pequeño recobrándose

EL GUSTO ES MIO MUCHACHO! - dice el hombre de pelo largo y bigote, DEJA QUE LES PRESENTE A MI FAMILIA- haciéndose a un costado -ELLAS SON MI ESPOSA NORIKO Y MI PEQUEÑA HIJA AKANE.

UN PLACER CONOCERLAS-dice el hombre con gafas-NOS DIRIGIAMOS AL COMEDOR, NO GUSTAN ACOMPAÑARNOS?

SERA UN PLACER AMIGO! - Mientras Tanto, dos pares de ojos no podian creer lo que pasaba.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas y recuerdos compartidos por los hombres quienes no paraban comentar sus aventuras de su epoca de estudiantes, ante las hostorias relatadas en la mesa Noriko no paraba de reirse y disfrutaba de la tan agradable compañía, se sentia feliz de conocer a aquel amigo que tanto habia hablado su esposo.

Mientras tanto los niños no paraban de mirarse y de vez en cuando cruzar miradas y dar vuelta la vista para evitar ser descubiertos.

A pesar de los buenos augurios, una gran tormenta en se acercaba de una manera rápida y directa hacia la embarcación y traía consigo unas ráfagas de vientos fuertes que amenazaban con poner en peligro el balanceo de la nave; el capitán y sus oficiales estaban tomando todas las precauciones convenientes para el peligro que se aproximaba, sabiendo que por mas que intentaran lograrían bordear la tormenta, necesitaban mantener todo en perfecto orden,para cuando esta se presentase, aunque se dieron cuenta que seria casi imposible salir airosos de ésta.

Ranma que habia estado observando a la niña desde largo tiempo, se fijo como su padre estaba distraído hablando con el señor Tendo, por lo tanto tomo la iniciativa, acerco lentamente la silla hacia la niña.

HOLA-le dijo en tono suave, la niña lo observo por un momento para luego voltear la cara hacia otro lado-POR QUE NO ME RESPONDES NIÑA GROSERA! - dijo en tono enfadado-SOLO LAS NIÑAS CON MALA EDUCACION NO CONTESTAN-cruzándose de brazos en tono altivo.

Akane ya no soporto y le respondio-AQUÍ EL UNICO GROSERO ERES TU! - dándose vuelta para mirarlo-Y MAS MAL EDUCADO SERAS TU QUE LE DICES A UNA NIÑA MARIMACHO! IDIOTA! - Levantando la voz.

MIRA YO SOLO QUERIA SER CORTES NADA MAS!-

MEJOR QUE NO DIGAS NADA, NO PIENSO HABLAR CONTIGO, Y NO NECESITO DE TU CORTESIA! -

Cuando Ranma estaba a punto de contestar un fuerte bamboleo sacudió al barco. El señor Tendo tomo a su pequeña en sus brazos y a su esposa de la Saotome por su parte se ubico al lado de su hijo. Otro movimiento mas fuerte Y el sonido de una gran tormenta comenzo a sentirse an el salón, desesperados los pasajeros corrieron a sus camarotes, pero el sonido del altavoz anunciando que debian abordar los botes salvavidas los detuvo en su intento.

Luego de abrigar a la pequeña, los Tendo se dirigieron a los botes y en el camino se encontraron con los Saotomes, ambas familias emprendieron el rumbo hacia alli, juntos. Llegaron a su destino, y vieron con asombro como los botes estaban siendo llenados con los pasajeros quienes desesperados abordaban los botes temerosos, mientras que otrs eran llenados con maletas y equipajes.

Ambas familias se ubicaron en el mismo bote junto a una pareja de ancianos, cuando el pequeño bote comenzaba un descender por el riel extendido hacia abajo para que pudiera bajar hacia el mar sin voltearse, la mas fuerte ventisca se formo y dirigió toda su furia volteándo al barco, y haciendo que los botes cayeran al mar cayeran con sus tripulantes.

El anciano que logro mantenerse dentro de él, tomo con ambos brazos a los mas pequeños a quienes ayudo a subir de nuevo, pero a consecuencia de la fuerte lluvia, no lograba ver a ninguno de los otros integrantes de la pequeña embarcación, quienes cayeron al mar y luchaban contra las fuertes olas que los golpeaban sin cesar.

Ranma en un momento veia como la pequeña Akane comenzaba a llorar con desesperación, y a agitarse con violencia en busca de sus padres, asi que se acerco y la abrazo protectoramente mientra las olas, movían el bote hacia rumbo indefinido, con seguridad en su voz dijo unas palabras a la pequeña, que se le quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre ...

NO TE PREOCUPES, YO SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE ... ... ... .-

No se olviden cualquier comentario seran bienvenidos. Gracias leer por. USAGUI


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen.

Laguna Azul

Capitulo 3 "la isla"

Los fuertes rayos del sol lo despertaron, ya daba directamente en sus ojos, aquellos irises azules se resentían al a aquellos rayos que le daban de frente, de repente sintió un peso extra en sus brazos, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que aquella niña a quien juro proteger estaba acostada durmiendo en sus brazos.

Intento con logro satisfactorio zafarse de aquel abrazo protector en el que estaba para sentarse en la pequeña balsa y observar aquel basto azul del océano que lo rodeaba, apesadumbrado dirigió su mirada a la pequeña niña que aun dormía en el piso, intentando ver como podría hacer para explicarle ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿y donde se encontraban sus padres? Cuando el ni siquiera sabia donde estaba el suyo.

De repente diviso una figura que, sentada al frente suyo observaba sus movimientos …

**HOLA CHICO! MI NOMBRE ES HAPPOSAI!-**

El niño lo miro con cara desencajada tratando de comprender los acontecimientos recientes, de repente unas especies de flashes golpearon la cabeza de Ranma con las imágenes de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, al recordar se dio cuenta que aquel viejo que tenia en frente es aquel que lo ayudo a subir a al pequeño bote durante aquellos desastrosos momentos.

Enfoco su vista en el anciano otra vez y con la voz reseca le contesto..

**MI NOMBRE ES RANMA SAOTOME!-**

**PUES QUISIERA DECIRTE QUE ES UN GUSTO PERO FRENTE A LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS….- **dijo con vos triste-** VIAJABA EN EL BARCO CON MI ESPOSA COLOGNE, HIBAMOS A VISITAR A NUESTROS NIETOS…PERO AHORA ….-**suspiro- **SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN, ¿ TU CON QUIEN VIAJABAS?**

Ranma sentándose más cómodo y enfocando la vista en el hombre respondió-**CON MI PADRE HIBAMOS A ENCONTRARNOS CON MI MADRE EN OKINAWA**

De repente un chillido atrapo la atención de ambos, giraron su vista para ver que la tercera integrante de esa embarcación estaba apunto de despertarse.

Akane se desperezo un poco y luego, ante la atenta mirada de los hombres, abrió lentamente aquellos irises marrones.

A pesar de que el sol daba fuertemente a su rostro, Akane comenzó a enfocar la vista y observar detalladamente donde se encontraba, al girarse se encontró con dos pares de miradas que seguían sus movimientos. Ella rápidamente reconoció al pequeño chico que tenia al frente, como olvidar a quien le brindo un poco de paz en medio de esta tragedia, sin contar aquella frase que le dijo antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Al anciano lo recorrió con la mirada para luego recordar que fue el quien la rescato del embravecido océano y la trajo otra vez al seguro bote.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, ni su padre ni su madre se encontraban allí, ambos habían caido del bote al océano, y, por lo que acaba de darse cuenta, no pudieron volver a subirse. Al darse cuenta de eso sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y un débil gimoteo salio de sus labios como el preludio de un llanto.

Ranma al darse cuenta de eso, se acerco a la muchacha y la abrazo fuertemente, como intentando con sus abrazo darle fuerzas para soportar este momento. La chica al instante correspondió ese abrazo como si la vida dependiera de eso.

**SHH! TODO ESTA BIEN AKANE! PRONTO ESTARAS CON TUS PADRES YA VERAS!-** al oír esas palabras, la niña levanto su vista hacia el pequeño muchacho y llena de esperanza pregunto.

**RANMA..TU…TU CREES QUE ELLOS ESTEN BIEN?-**

Como explicarle que no lo creía, que a pesar de ser jóvenes y fuertes aquella furia en la que se volvió el mar durante la tormenta podría haberlos lastimado mucho, sino algo más a sus padres, o al suyo, solo una cosa tenia en mente, mientras tuviera vida él se encargaría de que la pequeña nunca perdiera las esperanzas.

**CLARO QUE SI, YA VERAS, EN CUANTO PUEDAN ENVIARAN UN BARCO PARA BUSCARNOS- **sonriéndole- **PERO MIENTRAS TANTO DEBEMOD MANTENERNOS TRANQUILOS ¿PODRAS HACERLO?**

Despacio mirándolo con esperanza la niña asintió, para luego separarse de él.

**HOLA PEQUEÑA SOY HAPPOSAI- **sonriéndole-** ¿TU COMO TE LLAMAS?-**

**AKANE TENDO, MUCHO GUSTO SEÑOR HAPPOSAI-**

**BUENO VEO QUE YA CONOCES A RANMA, ASI QUE SABES QUE PUEDES CONTAR CON EL ¿NO?- **al ver que la niña asentía completamente ruborizada prosiguió-**BUENO SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TAMBIEN CUENTAS CONMIGO, ENTRE LOS DOS TE CUIDAREMOS, ¿SI?-**

**ESTA BIEN ¡GRACIAS!-**regalándole un linda sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

**BUENO AHORA LO PRINCIPAL ES VER ¿QUE PODEMOS HACER?-** poniéndose de pie, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de a una señal o algo que los pudiera ayudar, de repente, miro hacia la derecha y observo a lo lejos unas pequeñas sombras en el horizonte, sabiendo que permanecer en el mar durante mas tiempo acabaría con su vida y la de los niños, no tendría mas remedio que remar hacia ese lado con la esperanza de que lo que haya visto sean islas en donde poder permanecer hasta que vinieran por ellos.

**NIÑOS ALLA A LO LEJOS SE VEN UNAS ISLAS, ES RECOMENDABLE IR HACIA ALLI Y ESPERAR DESDE ESE LUGAR EL RESCATE, ¿Qué LES PARECE?-** al ver que ambos asentían, dirigió su mirada a Ranma-** RANMA NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A REMAR HACIA ALLI ¿PODRAS?- **con un rápido asentamiento de cabeza, Ranma se posiciono al lado de unos de los pares de remos, mientras que el anciano hacia lo mismo con el otro.

No sabían cuanto habían estado remando, quizás tres o cuatro horas, pero justo en este instante al pequeño bote con sus tripulantes tocaba tierra.

R&A

_El desastre del "Furinkan" dejo decenas de muertos y heridos, después de que el barco se inclinara hacia un lado, los pocos pasajeros que pudieron volvieron a bordo utilizando todas sus fuerzas, entre ellos tres personas que se encontraban en esta momento siendo atendidas por las médicos de la embarcación "Yusenkio" la única mas cercana a la "Furinkan" que acudió en su ayuda._

_A pesar de haber podido subir, uno de ellos se encontraba realmente grave. Suon Tendo miraba con preocupación la manera en que el médico atendía a su esposa, en medio de la maniobra para subir al barco, un hierro se incrusto en el costado de su esposa, causando un gran corte del que salía mucha sangre, tal vez demasiado. En el momento que termino de atenderla, el medico se acerco al hombre y a su amigo quien estaba a su lado para informarle las malas noticias, a Noriko Tendo solo le quedaban minutos de vida. Con todo el dolor del alma Soun se acerco a su esposa._

_Ella sabia lo que le pasaba, también sabia la forma en la que iba a ponerse su esposo, axial que junto fuerzas de donde pudo para poder despedirse de él con la mayor tranquilidad posible y para pedirle algo muy importante._

_**SE QUE NO ME QUEDA MUCHO, TAMBIEN QUE NO VAS A ESTAR MUY BIEN POR ESTO, PERO SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE UNAS COSAS ANTES DE IRME…."DESDE QUE TE CONOCI, ME CONVERTI EN LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, DURANTE TODOS LOS AÑOS QUE ESTUBIMOS JUNTOS ME SENTI EN EL PARAISO, DESPERTAR Y ENCONTRARTE A MI LADO FUE LA MEJOR RECOMPENSA QUE KAMI ME DIO…HABERME CONVERTIDO EN LA MADRE DE TU HIJA, FUE LLEGAR A LA MAS INFINITA FELICIDAD, ES POR ESO QUE NO DEBES PONERTE MAL, ME VOY SIENDO FELIZ, PORQUE HABERTE AMADO FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO PASAR.. AHORA DEBO PEDIRTE UN FAVOR NUNCA TE RINDAS, PASE EL TIEMPO QUE PASE, NUNCA PIERDAS LAS ESPERANZAS…BUSCALA BUSCA A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA, NO DESCANSES HASTA ENCONTRALA…Y CUANDO LO HAGAS DILE QUE SU MADRE LA AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO, Y QUE DESDE EL MAS ALLA CUIDARA SIEMPRE DE ELLA"-**_

_Con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas Suon se acerco y luego de besarla la dijo-__** LO PROMETO, LA ENCONTRARE PASE LO QUE PASE.**_

_La mujer le sonrío por ultima vez, cerro lentamente los ojos, en sus facciones había paz y felicidad, ese día después del desastre Noriko Tendo moría._

_Suon se acerco a Genma y con una voz decidida dijo-__** PASE LO QUE PASE CUMPLIRE LA PROMESA QUE LE HICE A MI ESPOSA, BUSCARE POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS POSIBLES A MI HIJA, PORQUE AKANE ESTA VIVA LO SÉ-**_

_Genma quien había presenciado todo apretó unos de los hombros de su amigo y respondió-__**POR SUPUESTO TENDO TU CUMPLIRAS TU PROMESA Y YO TE AYUDARE, POR QUE LOS NIÑOS ESTAN VIVOS. NO TE PREOCUPES POR TU HIJA RANMA LA PROTEJERA.**_

R&A

Si el paraíso existiera, seguramente se parecería al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban ahora. Unas extensas playas con arena blanca, el océano tan azul, las olas parecían acariciar las costas con su vaivén, desde lejos divisaron toda especies de árboles frutales desde bananos hasta palmeras repletas de cocos, dándoles un respiro sabiendo que mientras existiera fruta no pasarían hambre. Se adentraron mas en la isla, y cerca del centro de esta encontraron una laguna con una pequeña cascada, rápidamente los pequeños se acercaron para beber de aquella agua dulce, el anciano los miraba con atención, en los pequeños detalles se notaba que aquellos dos niños estaban desde un principio destinados a encontrarse, pues en la manera en que se miraban o hablaban se notaba una clara atracción por parte mutua, si bien aun eran pequeños, desde la distancia se notaba que cuando fueran mas grandes, ellos estarían juntos.

Happosai lentamente se acerco a ellos y con voz clara dijo-**NIÑOS BUSQUEMOS UN LUGAR CERCA DE LA COSTA DONDE PODER PERMANECER MIENTRAS LLEGAN A RESCATARNOS.**

Ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a la costa donde comenzarían a trabajar en un refugio donde poder estar mientras la ayuda llegaba. Quizás tardarían días o meses, pero mientras estuvieran juntos nada malo pasaría.

Notas: quiero agradecer de todo corazón a aquellas personas que dejaron su comentario,Annkarem, Nanami, Agatha, Anamix, Y Raikhh.Y en especial a una gran amiga **MADAME DE LA FERE-DU VALLUM (**Gracias por todos tus consejos y por tu apoyo, son muy importantes para mí). Desde ya espero sus comentarios gracias.

USAGUI


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen.

Laguna Azul

Capitulo 4 " El Baúl"

Después de llevar varios días durmiendo cerca de la playa, el viejo Haposai se noto que no era bueno para los niños despertar y encontrarse con el sol tan fuerte en su rostro, además a medida que pasaban los días se daba cuenta que aquella ayuda que tanto esperaban no llegaría, o por lo menos tardaría en hacerlo, por lo tanto decidió que lo mejor seria construir un refugio, algo que los mantuviera, frescos durante el día y calientes por las noches donde soplaba el viento del océano,

Comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la isla, mirando hacia todos lados buscando y seleccionando ramas para poder hacer el refugio, dándose cuenta que la isla poseía todo para poder realizar su proyecto, así mantener a los niños entretenidos, en especial a la pequeña Akane, quien la veía muy triste durante las mañanas, con esta nueva idea y con una sonrisa en su cara se dirigió hacia los niños para poner su proyecto en marcha.

Ranma estaba en un extremo de la playa practicando sus katas poniéndole atención a cada golpe y patada que dirigía hacia aquel contrincante invisible, demostrándose así mismo que a pesar de estar en esa isla no descuidaría su entrenamiento y que a pesar de todo se convertiría en el mejor, cueste lo que cueste. De vez en cuando, al detenerse a descansar, observaba el pequeño cuerpo sentado abrazándose las piernas que estaba a pocos metros de él , preocupado por aquella niña que miraba hacia el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos, desde lo ocurrido Akane todas las mañanas realizaba la misma acción, sentarse allí hasta la hora de comer, es por eso que Ranma cada día estaba mas preocupado por ella, pensando que debía hacer algo para animar a la niña, después de todo el juro protegerla de todo y de todos, y la tristeza no le ganaría a él llevándosela a ella, como que se llama Ranma Saotome que lo haría, volvería a ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa en Akane otra vez , lo haría….. Despacio se paro para comenzar con sus practicas otra vez y terminadas estas comenzaría con su plan para alegrar a Akane.

Quince días, eso era lo que ella contaba que hacia que estaban en esa isla, mas o menos desde el día del naufragio hasta el día de hoy, vio salir o ponerse al sol esa cantidad de veces, añorando encontrarse con sus seres queridos. ¿Como estarán? Esa es la misma pregunta que se hace desde que todo pasó. Extraña tanto a sus padres, que cada mañana después de levantarse solo siente deseos de mirar hacia el horizonte, al mar, aquello que por el momento es la conexión entre ella y su familia, y también quien pone las distancias entre ellos. Otro suspiro que se escapa de sus labios, añorando los días en que su madre la levantaba con un beso, o los abrazos que su padre le daba antes de irse a la escuela, pensando si alguna vez volverá a estar con ellos. Mira hacia su derecha, Ranma como todas las mañanas esta practicando sus katas, admira la fuerza de Ranma, le gustaría ser como el, levantarse cada mañana con energías renovadas a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encuentra, admira también como luego de eso trata de levantarle el animo, sabiendo que ella esta deprimida. Vuelve su vista al mar, a sus olas y concentra su vista en el horizonte, debe tratar de ser fuerte hasta que sus padres vuelvan por ella, debe sonreír y demostrarles que puede sobrevivir, debe ayudar a Ranma y a Haposai con la comida, debe levantarse. Renovada se pone de pie mirando siempre al horizonte, de repente algo llama su atención, algo grande que es mecido por el mar, decidida se levanta para avisarle a los hombres lo que vio.

**Ranma!- **Grita con fuerza, el chico al oír su nombre voltea en dirección a la niña.

**¿Que sucede Akane?-**

**¡Hay algo flotando en el mar, cerca de la costa, no se lo que es pero podríamos traerlo a la playa, vamos ayúdame!**-se lo dice entusiasmada, toma la mano Ranma y lo lleva arrastrado hacia el lugar donde ella vio el objeto. Al llegar al lugar lo señala para que el chico lo pueda ver. Ranma al encontrarlo con la vista, corre hacia la playa y se zambulle de inmediato, nada hacia el objeto descubriendo que es un baúl grande de madera, quizás allá algo allí que los ayude durante su estadía, así que lo arrastra hacia la orilla, casi al llegar Akane que también se había metido al mar, lo ayuda y juntos llegan hasta la orilla, pero al ser tan pesado no pueden arrastrarlo mas de allí. En eso ven al señor Haposai que se encuentra caminando hacia donde ellos estaban antes así que lo llaman con fuerza.

**¡Señor Haposai!-**grita con fuerza Akane este voltea hacia donde están los niños, los ve que están en la orilla con un bulto grande, se acerca hacia ellos y los ayuda a arrastrar el bulto.

R&A

Luego de alejarlo de la costa para que las olas no lo arrastrara de nuevo, tres pares de ojos miraban con curiosidad aquel baúl. Durante varios minutos Ranma dio vueltas alrededor de el para poder encontrar una manera para abrirlo sin lastimarlo mucho, a pesar de tener muchas ganas de ver su contenido, no quería dañar mucho aquel gran cajón de madera que les llego como un regalo del mar. Después de revisarlo con cuidado, encontró que en unos de los costados del baúl había una pequeña grieta hecha por los golpes que dio con los arrecifes que se encuentran en un extremo de la isla muy cerca de donde lo encontraron, haciendo palanca con una rama entre ambos hombres, lograron abrir el cofre.

Cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba aquello flotando en el mar, como podía ser que no se hubiera echado a perder en el océano, esas eran las preguntas que las tres personas que miraban el interior del baúl se hacían, smokings, vestidos, joyas y ropas de hace mas de veinte años atrás se encontraban dentro, fotos de personas en fantásticas fiestas de la época, accesorios tanto para hombre como para mujeres, maquillaje, y dos cosas que llenaron de alegría a la pequeña Akane en especial, dentro de aquel baúl se encontraba una pequeña caja musical con aquella figura de la bailarina en su interior, como si fuera que estuviera esperando que alguien la encontrara para hacerla bailar y algo que llamo la atención no solo de Akane sino de las otras dos personas también, dentro de aquel cofre se encontraba en perfectas condiciones un tocadiscos con un disco de vinilo en su interior.

Luego de ver todo lo que había adentro, el mayor del grupo supo que aquello era una tabla de salvación que kami había mandado para ayudarlos a sobrevivir en esa isla hasta que alguien los encontrara, y viendo el rostro de la pequeña Akane, sabia que esto beneficiaria mas a la niña a soportar sobrevivir en ese lugar. Junto con la idea que había tenido en la mañana, sumado a aquel baúl ayudaría a tener a los niños más tranquilos y darle un poco de alegría durante su estadía en ese lugar.

**Bueno niños creo que este baúl y nosotros necesitamos un lugar donde poder resguardarnos durante las noches hasta que nos encuentren, así que propongo que juntos construyamos un refugio para hacer nuestra estadía mas placentera ¿que me dicen?-** Ambos niños se miraron, y con una gran sonrisa asintieron.

**Bueno que les parece si ponemos manos a la obra, Akane porque no vas por lianas para comenzar a atar los maderos que yo me encargare de conseguir, mientras tanto Ranma que te parece si vas por hojas de palmeras para hacer las paredes de nuestro refugio-** Viendo como ambos nuevamente asentían y se ponían en marcha para realizar las labores que les había encomendado, Haposai se dirigió a buscar los maderos que antes había visto.

Durante todo el resto del día, las tres personas se encargaron de buscar y de armar aquel lugar en donde pasarían las noches y los resguardaría de tormentas. Ni muy cerca de la orilla, ni muy lejos de la playa, el refugio estaba ubicado entre las primeras palmeras que se encontraban cerca de la playa, ayudando así a que los vientos no destruyeran el lugar que habían construido. Los troncos estaban atados con lianas secas, que a su vez estaban entretejidas formando una especie de cruz en el centro, por donde las hojas de palmeras estaban ajustadas pasando de lado a lado, formando así una especie de pared que fue unida a otras cuatro, en la cuál una de ellas tenia una pequeña abertura haciendo de puerta, a su vez el techo estaba conformado con el mismo material de las paredes en forma de triángulos, dándole así el acabado del que seria su hogar durante esos tiempos. A pesar de hacerlo con un material poco convencional, aquel refugio poseía un gran espacio en su interior para los tres habitantes que tendría.

Además utilizando hojas y lianas amarradas entre si, armaron tres hamacas en donde podrían descansar sin tener que dormir en la arena y por ultimo en un costado del lugar pusieron el baúl con los elementos aún dentro.

Después de ver el trabajo terminado, se dispusieron a comer y así después descansar en el que seria su hogar.

A pesar de estar hambrienta Akane no podía dejar de pensar que clase de melodía es la que habría en esa pequeña caja musical, así que se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el baúl se encontraba. Ranma al ver donde se dirigía Akane se dispuso a seguirla.

No se pudo contener, es por eso que lo primero que hizo cuando tomo la pequeña caja fue darle cuerda, y casi sin pensarlo puso a la pequeña bailarina dentro del circulo imantado donde comenzó a dar vuelta al son de la melodía. Nunca le había sonado tan bonito "Para Elisa" de Beethoven como en esos momentos, le lleno el corazón de una paz que no podía comprender, cerro sus ojos concentrándose en la melodía, que la transporto a la época en la que su madre se la tocaba en el piano de la sala de su casa. Podía imaginarse, allí recostada en el hombro de su madre, mientras esta ejecuta con gran maestría aquella pieza musical.

**¿Suena lindo verdad?-** Lentamente abrió los ojos y encontró frente suyo esos irises azules que laminaban con dulzura. Volviendo a la normalidad se dispuso a contestar.

**¡Hermosa en verdad! Sabes recordaba cuando mi madre tocaba esta melodía en el piano de mi casa, por un momento me sentí allí, ¿te perece una locura no?- **Comento mirando con dulzura a Ranma.

**No en realidad- **Mirándola fijamente**- Yo cuando entreno siempre creo que mi padre esta al lado Mio, entrenándome. Creo que si mantenemos vivos aquellos recuerdos que nos hicieron felices, podremos soportar estos momentos y esperar poder a vivirlos de nuevo, juntos con los que queremos. ¿No lo crees?- **sonriéndole-** Yo espero volver a vivir muchos momentos felices con ellos Akane, inclusive con el viejo, es por eso que debemos ser fuertes, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, siempre estaré para ti Akane- **La muchacha no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos que le transmitían miles de sentimientos, así como tampoco no podía dejar de sentir cientos de mariposas revolotear en su estomago al escuchar esas palabras, con la voz entre cortada le respondió.

**¡Gracias Ranma! Tú también cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.- **Y como si fuera su corazón quien la impulsara, se lanzo a los brazos del muchacho de la coleta quien la recibió sorprendido, pero después correspondió al abrazo.

Desde la entrada Haposai miraba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que, mientras ambos chicos se encontraran juntos, nada, ni siquiera la soledad de aquella isla iba a poder con el espíritu de ellos. Porque Ranma y Akane siempre estuvieron destinados a encontrarse, y, aunque ellos aun no lo supieran también lo estaban a enamorarse uno del otro.

**Notas:**

**Hola acá estoy otra vez, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi compu, por lo tanto no pude terminar el capi hasta hace un par de días. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, desde ya espero poder subir cuanto antes la continuación. **

**Ahora quiero agradecer como siempre a mi gran amiga Madame de la Fere du Vallum, por sus comentarios siempre de apoyo hacia mi y mi historia, muchas gracias por todo. También quiero agradecer a ferny, por su comentario, gracias por lo que me escribiste y espero actualizar pronto, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Usagui.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen.

Laguna Azul

Capitulo 5 " La Mudanza"

No lo podía creer, desde que había encontrado esa botella entre las cosas que había en el baúl, no lograba imaginar que sabor tendría ni lo que habría allí, solo rogaba que no fuera agua, ya estaba cansado de tomar siempre aquello. No es que fuera alcohólico ni nada por el estilo, pero de vez en cuando venia bien tomar algunos tragos, en especial si la bebida en cuestión era sake, pero bueno, en cuanto los niños se distraigan le daría un par e traguitos a esa botella para saber su sabor, después de todo estos meses en la isla con solo la compañía de dos niños es mucha mas de lo que podría aguantar sobrio.

_**Señor Haposai, voy hacia la cascada a bañarme, en un rato vuelvo-**_ Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba Akane hasta que la tubo cerca, bueno después de todo uno menos_**.**_

_**Bueno niña ve pero ten cuidado-**_ contesto. Vio como Akane se internaba en el bosque, hace tiempo que observaba los cambios en la niña, desde que había comenzado a entrenar con Ranma y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el cuerpo de la pequeña a paso lento cambiaba, comenzaba a estilizarse y aquella figura de niña comenzaba a desaparecer, pensó que era mas que obvio que Akane se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y aunque eso apenes era notorio el estaba muy feliz de poder observar ese cambio en la pequeña.

_**Oiga Haposai, ¿Qué tanto se quedo viendo?-**_Para su sorpresa Ranma estaba frente a el mirándolo con los brazos cruzados al frente. Se quedo mirándolo dándose cuenta también en los cambios del pequeño. O ya no tanto de los tres Ranma fue quien más creció físico y mentalmente, a pesar de su corta edad, contaba con una altura bastante importante, su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo forma gracias a sus entrenamientos los cuales cada vez eran más duros, sus brazos y piernas estaban adquiriendo musculatura, gracias a los ejercicios que realizaba. Además Ranma se volvía mas fuerte anímicamente, no mostraba debilidades, ni mucho menos cansancio, a pesar de llevar varios meses varados en esa isla, Ranma no bajaba su estima, entrenaba duro todos los días, y además la entrenaba a Akane, para ayudarla a distraerse. Era realmente asombroso como nunca bajaba la guardia y no se lamentaba por lo ocurrido solo confiaba que tarde o temprano vendrían por ellos a pesar que las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban ya no estaban tan seguros.

_**No estoy mirando nada en especial Ranma-**_ contesto

_**Ah! Bueno yo me voy a buscar ramas y a pescar en un rato vuelvo viejo-**_

_**¡Que no me llames así niño!-**_Gritando fuerte

_**Bah! Como quiera!-**_ Ve como Ranma se marcha y piensa que sin darse cuenta, estos niños le dieron la oportunidad para buscar su pequeño tesoro.

Se acerca hacia el baúl y toma la botella para guardarla en sus ropas y se aleja en el sentido contrario que tomaron los niños. Ya cuando se sintió lo bastante lejos, abrió con mucho cuidado aquella botella, tomo la botella y de un golpe tomo un trago y saboreo el dulce sake, pues apenas lo sintió en la boca descubrió el gusto la bebida típica de sus tierras. Renovado y después de tomar varias veces de aquella botella se dispuso a esconderla para volver donde los niños.

R&A

Después de tan lindo baño Akane regresaba feliz de aquel lugar cargada con varios cocos con agua para abastecerse por un tiempo, de repente algo la llamo la atención, a cercando hacia un arbusto descubrió un fruto raro, en forma de pequeñas bolitas de color rojo, que colgaban de el por cantidad. Ella creyó que había probado cada uno de los frutos de esa isla a medida que pasaban los días en ella pero por lo visto parece que quedaban algunos por descubrir, corto alguna ramitas del arbusto y se dirigió hacia su refugio.

La pesca fue buena, por suerte pesco unos cuantos peces para la cena de hoy así que podrían comer bien durante la noche y guardar unos cuantos para el siguiente día puesto que no hay muchos días en los que se puedan tener una pesca tan buena como ella. Camino lentamente hacia lo que durante estos meses era su hogar para encontrarse en el camino con Akane quien salía del interior de la selva con agua y unas ramas en sus manos. Se sonrieron mutuamente y caminaron hacia su "hogar".

Cada uno se enfoco a hacer lo correspondiente para poder cenar, Ranma prendió la fogata y coloco algunos pescados para que se asen, mientras que Akane preparaba algunos utensilios que podrían usar mientras comían. Haposai que había estado mirando todo esto se acercó hacia los niños para ayudar en lo que podría, de repente vio como Akane se acercaba hacia unas ramas con unas pequeñas frutas, cuando noto que eran se acercó furioso hacia la niña que en ese momento se llevaba una de ellas a la boca.

Furiosamente le golpeo la mano para que tirara aquella fruta roja –¿_**Que crees que haces Akane?...¿ Sabes lo que estabas por comer?-**_ gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Akane ante la reacción de Haposai solo atino a poner sus manos hacia delante como protegiéndose de la furia del anciano-_**Lo siento señor Haposai es que vi estas frutas y me pareció que estaban buenas y quise probar su sabor-**_ dijo respondiéndole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ranma quien había visto todo se acercaba con pasos gigantescos hacia el lugar furioso por la manera de reaccionar del viejo como el le decía.

-_**Nunca me entiendes, nunca vuelvas a tomar esas frutas Akane a menos que quieras dormir para siempre-**_ para esos momentos los ojos de Akane estaban rojos de tanto que estaban derramando lagrimas y aunque escucho lo que Haposai le había dicho no podía responderle ya que su garganta estaba seca.

Haposai se acerco a la niña con intenciones de tomarla del brazo para que la responda peor en ese momento un furioso Ranma le detuvo la mano antes de llagar a destino

-¿_**Que diablos cres que haces viejo?**_ _**¿y por que le gritas de esa manera a Akane?-**_

La niña no lo pensó dos veces y se aferro al cuerpo de Ranma como si fuera su salvación, el chico la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras le decía que no se preocupara que nada le pasaría mientras el estuviera cerca.

_**-Ranma es que acaso no te diste cuenta que esta niña estaba por comer un fruto venenoso-**_ grito.

_**- eso no me importa a mi Haposai lo que quiero saber es porque trataste de esa manera a Akane cuando se lo pudiste decir de una manera mas tranquila, y no de la forma violenta en que lo hiciste-**_ lo ojos de Ranma centellaban furia él había prometido proteger a Akane y eso es lo que haría aunque tuviera que pelear con ese viejo que no sabia que moscas le había picado para actuar tan agresivo.

Haposai de repente se dio cuenta de la manera tan brusca en la que había tratado a la niña, "lo que podía hacer unos tragos de alcohol" se dijo para si mismo. Agachando la cabeza acerco hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña aun aferrada a los brazos de su protector._**-Akane discúlpame linda se que no debí tratarte de esa manera.. ¿me perdonas?-**_

La niña desde los brazos de Ranma asintió levemente, para así luego ser sacada por Ranma de la mano hacia el lugar en donde se cocían los peces. Haposai los miro irse y comprendió la decepción de ambos niños ante las acciones que había cometido, miro hacia su derecha y distinguió aquella rama con en fruta en cuestión y de un manotazo lo aparto hacia otro lado. Enojado don sigo mismo se dirigió hacia su hamaca y se acostó a pensar en lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto en la fogata Ranma abrazaba a una triste Akane que se secaba las últimas lágrimas que tenia en sus pequeños ojos.

_**-Shh ya Akane no llores mas, mira no se que diablos le paso por la cabeza a ese viejo pero debes comprender que lo hacia por tu bien, aunque no me gusto su forma de tratarte-**_

_**-si lo se Ranma pero es que me asusto mucho la forma en que Haposai me hablo. Se que lo hizo por mi bien pero fue muy duro conmigo-**_Dijo intentando no volver a llorar_**.**_

_**-bueno ya paso sabes que nunca dejare que nada malo te pase-**_ al ver como ella asentía prosiguió_**- bueno ahora comamos que fue un día duro¿Si? Ya mañana estaremos mejor- **_Tomo unos de los pescados y lo ofreció a la niña quien acepto gustosa, entre los dos comieron y luego se retiraron a dormir.

R&A

Los días fueron pasando y la calma volvía lentamente a reinar en aquel lugar, a pesar de lo que había pasado tanto Ranma como Akane se portaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero habían días, en los que notaban que cada vez mas seguido Haposai se ausentaba de manera misteriosa y volvía con un humor de perros, pero a pesar de eso no volvió a arremeter su enojo con los niños. Cuando eso pasaba, tanto Ranma como Akane se alejaban del refugio y se iban a practicar artes marciales a otro extremo de la isla. Ranma comenzaba a mirar con recelo la actitud de Haposai, había noches en los que escuchaba como llamaba a su esposa con desesperación para luego despertarse y salir hacia la playa, en donde lloraba desconsoladamente y se golpeaba el pecho. También notaba que después de esas acciones comenzaba a toser fuertemente y volvía a su hamaca como si nada. Ya todo esto asustaba al niño quien veía cada vez más con gran preocupación al viejo. De repente miro hacia el frente, en donde se alzaban otras islas que rodeaban la que ellos habitaban, a veces escuchaban sonidos provenientes de una de ellas, la mas alejada, pero no la prestaron atención; de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza, tomo el bote amarrado en la orilla, y, sabiendo que Akane estaba en la cascada y tardaría en volver, se subió y remo hacia la isla mas cercana a la que ellos estaban.

Remo por mucho tiempo pero llego a la dichosa isla en donde, después de asegurar el bote, comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores de la isla. Al parecer parecía una copia exacta de la que ellos habitaban excepto por algo que llamo su atención, una gran roca con forma de un rostro estaba en el centro de la isla, frente de ella había un altar, donde pudo notar rastros de cenizas y huesos, eso lo asombro, pero no le dio la mayor importancia. Después de revisar centímetro por centímetro "la isla" gemela a la cual ellos se encontraban, tomo otra vez su bote y se dirigió lentamente para "su isla".

Al llegar el ambiente lo tenso, si bien y por suerte Akane no había regresado de su baño, Haposai estaba dentro del refugio gritando y maldiciendo a su suerte. Esto hizo que el niño vigilara desde donde se encontraba toda la actividad que realizaba el viejo con recelo, sabiendo que ya esos ataques de furia se estaban convirtiendo en cosa de todos los días y más aun esa fuerte tos que agarraba al viejo luego de sus tan peculiares rabietas. Se volvió solo para ver como Akane salía de la selva y se dirigía hacia el lugar.

_**-Akane!-**_Ranma la llamo y la niña se acercó hacia el con una cara que demostraba su miedo al escuchar al señor Haposai gritar de esa manera.

De repente sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, el señor Haposai se acercaba hacia ellos con una cara que demostraba furia y resentimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces Akane se escondió detrás de Ranma y este se puso en guardia esperando lo peor.

_**-Ustedes también tienen la culpa! Estoy aquí varado en esta isla maldita con ustedes, sin saber de mi esposa, sin ver a mis nietos, muriéndome poco a poco gracias a esta pulmonía que no me deja respirar! Maldigo el día en el que me subí al "furinkan", maldita tormenta y malditos ustedes!-**_ Luego de decir eso tomo de entre sus ropas la botella sake casi vacía y tomo de ella.

A pesar del miedo por lo que había dicho Haposai, Ranma pudo notar como el viejo bebía de una botella que nunca había visto, pero que sin duda alguna tenía alcohol y causaba los cambios de humor de Haposai. De repente el viejo volvió a toser, pero esta vez sangre era mezclada con la saliva que salía mientras el tosía, dándose cuenta de esto Haposai supo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, controlo su ira y mirando a los asustadizos chicos tomo una decisión.

_**-Váyanse, huyan de esta isla y de mi mientras puedan, ustedes aun están sanos, tomen lo poco que tiene y lárguense hacia algunas de esas otras islas y nunca mas vuelvan aquí ¿me entienden?-**_

Asombrados por lo que escuchaban Ranma y Akane se miraban sin entender como puede ser que les dijera eso._**- Ranma!-**_ el chico lo miro _**– que no me escuchas, toma todo lo que tengan, llévense el baúl, pero váyanse, estoy enfermo y no tengo cura lo se, no quiero que tu y Akane pasen por esto. Cuídate y cuídala hasta que vengan por ustedes y ten fe que así será. ¡Ahora largo!-**_ en un grito ensordecedor, que hizo que los niños saltaran en su lugar, Ranma tomo a Akane del brazo y se dirigió hacia el refugio comenzó a guardar todo en el baúl ayudado por una aturdida Akane que sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo hacia lo mismo que Ranma. Cuando estuvo todo listo con mucho esfuerzo llevaron el baúl hacia el bote donde lo subieron, para luego mirar hacia donde estaba Haposai sentado con los ojos cerrados.

_**-vamos Akane sube debemos irnos-**_ le dijo el pelinegro a la peliazul quien estaba viendo hacia el viejo.

_**- Pero Ranma tal vez necesite ayuda y …-**_

_**-Que acaso no entiendes debemos irnos es lo que el viejo quería así que hagámoslo-**_ cortando a la muchacha quien asiente para luego subir al bote.

El ojiazul comienza a remar sin dejar de observar al hombre que se encuentra sentado en la playa, pensando en que a pesar de todo, Haposai los había cuidado incondicionalmente durante el tiempo que estuvieron con el, y que hasta el ultimo momento velo por ellos alejándolos de el para que no sufrieran.

"Que descanse en paz señor Haposai, que descanse en paz". Con ese pensamiento se dirigieron hacia la isla antes visitada por Ranma para empezar de nuevo. Pero esta vez solo contando el uno con el otro. Esta vez estaban solos.

**Nota: De seguro van a querer matarme por la manera que hice sufrir a los chicos, pero entiendan que de alguna manera debía establecer un motivo para el que quedaran solos, así que lo que mejor se me ocurrió fue un Haposai borracho, agresivo y moribundo, ¡perdón no me maten!. Les prometo que todo mejora y para la próxima ya empiezan a crecer. Y comenzara lo que todos están esperando.**

**Sigan leyendo no se van a arrepentir. **

_Le dedico este capi. A mi amiga Madame de la Fere Du Vallum, ¡Feliz día del amigo Cris!, Gracias por ser mi amiga!._

**Saludos. Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Usagui.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen.

Laguna Azul

Capitulo 6 "Los cambios"

A pesar de cómo se dieron las circunstancias para llegar a esa nueva isla, no podían encontrarse más felices, este nuevo lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a la isla anterior, es más, la laguna era más grande y más profunda.

Les tomo alrededor de unos 6 meses armar su casa como ellos lo querían, era mucho mas grande y espaciosa de lo que era aquel refugio anterior, a pesar de que no perdían la fe, Ranma y Akane sabían que su rescate de ese lugar tardaría más de lo que ellos pensaban. Su nueva casa tenía una gran sala, adornada con todos aquellos elementos que se encontraban en aquel baúl, salvo la ropa, había una especie de mesa en el centro, en donde ellos se sentaban a desayunar, almorzar y cenar, además había un espacio en donde podían hacer fuego dentro del lugar sin quemar nada cuando lloviera. En un extremo de la casa estaba lo que seria las habitaciones, mientra que Akane tenia su hamaca en la parte de abajo, Ranma se había hecho una especie de cama en un segundo piso justo arriba del lugar de Akane, donde tenia sus cosas y una especie de ventana la cual habría todas las noches para mirar las estrellas, algunas veces Akane se sumaba y quedaban dormidos admirándolas.

Su vida cotidiana de a poco iba asentándose, como siempre todas las mañanas se encargaban de entrenar, desde temprano, antes que saliera el sol Ranma realizaba sus katas y practicaba sus movimientos antes que Akane despertaba, una vez que esta lo hacia comenzaba la practica juntos en los que Ranma hacia de sensei y Akane de de un buen desayuno constituido por una enorme cantidad de frutas y leche de coco, ambos realizaban actividades distintas, Akane se adentraba al centro de la isla donde recogía agua para beber y cocinar, además de frutas y cocos, esto le tomaba hasta pasado el mediodía. Ranma en cambio, pasaba parte del tiempo sentado en una especie de silla en la cima del risco mas alto en donde miraba al horizonte, en busca de alguna señal de un barco, señal que nunca veía, pero que el no dejaba de buscar.

Durante la tarde ambos iban hacia la laguna en donde se bañaban y jugaban entre si, algunas veces también nadaban en el basto océano que los rodeaba en donde se asombraban de las grandes maravillas, los distintos peces de hermosos colores que danzaban a su alrededor sin ningún miedo, los corales que bailaban al ritmo que el océano les dictaba, los pequeños caballos de mar que se acercaban a la orilla, todas las innumerables maravillas que el mar les ofrecía les daba aquella paz que ambos necesitaban para sobrevivir.

R&A

El tiempo fue corriendo y con ello, aquellos niños que llegaron después de una tormenta iban cambiando, no solo en su forma de ser, sino en su aspecto esos niños de 7 y 8 años que llegaron ya no existía después de 5 años aquellos chicos estaban convirtiéndose en adolescentes a un ritmo que ni ellos mismos podían darse cuenta.

Su cuerpo dejaba de ser aquel de una niña, con doce años, Akane comenzaba el camino en el cual el resultado terminaría en una hermosa mujer, desde hace unos días, sus pechos, que ya no eran planos sino que crecían a medida que el tiempo pasaba, le dolían sin parar, contando que desde dos días atrás en su estomago existía unos pequeños dolores parecidos a puntadas que cada vez eran mas frecuentes. Desde hacia un tiempo, Akane ya no compartía su intimidad con Ranma, cuando se bañaba o nadaba lo hacia sola y en momentos donde Ranma estaba ocupado en algo para no encontrarlo. Eso no le gustaba mucho, desde hacia muchos años solo eran ellos dos para todo, pero, a medida que notaba como su cuerpo cambiaba, Akane no se sentía cómoda compartiendo esas cosas con él.

Eso no molestaba a Ranma, quien también se encontraba en una etapa de grandes cambios, el niño que llego a esa isla ya no existía, a pesar de tener tan solo 13 años, Ranma estaba adquiriendo un cuerpo increíble, sus ejercicios matutinos combinados con la clase de trabajos que realizaba día a día, hacia que cada vez se formara mas, marcando sus brazos, piernas y pectorales de una manera envidiable. Aquella voz de niño poco a poco esta cambiando a un tono grave que hace que le de mas carácter a su persona. Había veces que en las que no sabia porque le alegraba que Akane se ausentara, quizás porque desde hacia unos días, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma extraña cuando la veía y se daba cuenta de los cambios que la niña también estaba afrontando, desde hacia un tiempo no podía dejar de miara como los pechos de Akane comenzaron a crecer, a pesar de que recién estaba comenzando su crecimiento, para el niño era notorio que Akane llegaría a ser una mujer con un lindo cuerpo, sin contar que aquellas mariposas en su estomago, que sintió desde la primera vez que la vio, últimamente parecían practicar toda clases de deportes en su interior, y no sabia el porque de ellos.

R&A

Ese día aquellos dolores en el estomago que la venían torturando desde hacia ya un tiempo, se hicieron insoportables. A pesar de que siempre iba a la laguna después de almorzar, hoy, Akane no soporto y apenas despertó se dirigió hacia la laguna, sin darse cuenta que era vigilada por un atento sensei que la esperaba como todas las mañanas para su práctica. En cuanto vio donde Akane se dirigía, sigilosamente la siguió para ver que es lo que estaba pasando.

"_Que demonios es lo que me pasa, este dolor, ya no lo soportó"_ pensó mientras se metía dentro del agua. Había algo que rondaba en su mente, a pesar del dolor no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la mirada azulina de Ranma causaba últimamente en ella, y es que, a pesar de que pasan y pasaran mucho tiempo juntos hasta que los rescaten, la mirada de Ranma ultimante la hacia sonreír de una manera especial, no pasaba ni un segundo del día en el que no recordara su mirada y suspirara para luego sonreír de una manera tonta, y es que desde siempre el ojiazul tubo un efecto importante en ella, y desde hace un par de días aun mas. Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban, ella nadaba por la laguna sin darse cuenta de que sus movimientos eran seguidos por alguien que miraba embelezado la escena.

De repente la sensación en su estomago se hizo mas fuerte, y con ella una leve sensación de que en su interior algo era liberado y descendía por su centro, lentamente se acerco hacia un lugar de la laguna donde hizo pie, y con un extremo cuidado llevo una de sus manos hacia su intimidad, en donde sentía que algo se derramaba. Un miedo a la desconocido se hizo presente en ella cuando al levantar esa mano la encontró llena de un líquido carmín, su rostro comenzó a cambiar, sus manos temblaban mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Un miedo sin límites comenzó a sentir mientras era testigo silencioso de estos acontecimientos, sin dudarlo, descendió hábilmente del lugar en donde estaba y se acerco con sigilo hacia donde se encontraba una paralizada Akane.

**-Akane estas bien?-** Mientras que una sorprendida Akane lo miraba, Ranma continuo acercándose hacia ella con pasos lentos**- Akane por favor contéstame! Que te sucede? Por que estas sangrando?-**

De repente la mirada de Akane se centro en èl, y a pesar del miedo que sentía, aquello hizo que detuviera su andar para esperar alguna contestación de su compañera en esta aventura.

**-Ranma que haces aquí? Vete!-** Con lagrimas en los ojos, Akane sintió la necesidad de responderle a un preocupado Ranma. A pesar de no saber aun que es lo que le estaba pasando, algo tenia que hacer, no solo para tranquilizarse ella sino al preocupado observador que tenia.

**-Akane pero que dices? Como quiere que me valla si veo que estas lastimada, déjame que te ayude-** Intento volver a retomar los pasos hacia la chica pero se detuvo cuando vio la reacción de la chica.

-**Ranma no te preocupes, estoy bien solo me lastime con las rocas. Solo déjame, que me curare y vuelvo para la playa-**

**-Como quieres que me regrese cuando estas herida? Vamos sal que te curare y nos volvemos juntos-**

A pesar de saber que el ojiazul decía estas palabras con una preocupación real, el hecho de que no le prestara atención a lo que ella le dijo, hizo que la chica se enojara y la gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Que no ves que estoy bien! Por kami Ranma solo vete, yo en un rato regreso a la playa!-**

Al ver la ira en los ojos de Akane, el ojiazul contesto de la única manera que encontró para defenderse.

-** Esta bien me voy, esta visto que preocuparme por una chica como tu no vale la pena, vuelve a la playa cuando de te antoje, no me interesa!- **Marchándose de ahí furioso. "_Quien se cree esta niña para gritarme de esa manera. Y uno que se preocupa por ella. Bah que se les arregle ella sola, al fin y al cabo no me necesita". _Pensó.

La contestación que recibió no era lo que esperaba, que solo no podía irse!, ella no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, pero a pesar de eso lo único que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba ahí fue una vergüenza increíble, por alguna razón que desconocía, sabia que lo que la pasaba era algo privado e intimo que solo ella debía saber, el que el ojiazul presenciara ello no la ayudo en mucho. Sabiendo que el chico no la vería ahora soltó aquellas lagrimas que hace rato querían salir de sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el llanto.

Cuando al fin el llanto seso, tomo sus prendas, se vistió y coloco un pequeño pedazo de tela en su intimidad por si volvía a sangrar nuevamente y se dirijo hacia la playa, para enfrentarse a un furioso Ranma que la esperaba impacientemente.

R&A

"_Maldita niña boba, "__Por kami Ranma solo vete"__, nunca mas me preocuparé por ella" "A quien engaño, no voy a dejar de estar pendiente de ella nunca; Que le habrá pasado? Estará bien? Bah ya volverá"._ Pensaba un furioso Ranma mientra peleaba con un enemigo imaginado que el día de doy le daba problemas y le dificultaba su entrenamiento, o eso quería pensar `el cuando la realidad era que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Akane hacia un rato. Luego de una practica medianamente buena, se dirigió hacia su hogar para desayunar algo, ya que con todo lo que había ocurrido no había probado bocado y su estomago estaba pidiendo atención.

Cuando entro ahí, lo golpeo la imagen que encontró. Akane se encontraba poniendo rodas las frutas y dos mitades de cocos con la leche de esto dentro de él, todo estaba listo para poder disfrutar de un rico desayuno.

**- Ranma siento mucho como te trate en la laguna, es que me avergonzó mucho verte allí, mirándome, y no supe como reaccionar, salvo gritándote. Se que te preocupaste por mi y yo no tenia por que responderte de esa manera. Podrías perdonarme?-**

Esa dulce voz lo saco de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba, después de llegar y encontrar todo listo, y darse cuanta que Akane había hecho todo eso. La realidad le golpeo, desde hacia unos días Akane había estado muy extraña, y siempre que iba a bañarse en la laguna lo hacia sola; los dos querían lo mismo, un momento de intimidad, por eso es que comprendió a Akane, ella también estaba realizando cambios, "_y a ella se le notan mas. Por kami Ranma deja de pensaren eso y contéstale"_

**-Akane no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también me comporte mal, no debí haberte gritado, ven vamos a dejar esto atrás y desayunemos, que después tenemos que practicar ¿si?-**

**-De acuerdo Ranma, gracias!- **Regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Las cosas entre ambos están cambiando, y ellos lo notan, pero no se sienten inquietos por ello. Juntos emprendieron la tarea de sobrevivir en esa isla, ayudándose mutuamente. Pero a partir de ahora, aprenderán a crecer y a conocerse a compartir con el otro los cambios en su personalidad y en su físico. Desde ahora en más aprenderán lo que es el amor.

**Nota: perdón, perdón perdón! Yo se que les había dicho que no iba a tardar en actualizar, pero unos inconvenientes familiares hicieron que no pudiera escribir este capi como quisiera, espero que les guste como que hacer un capi, en donde viéramos los primeros cambios de lo chicos, y pensé que lo mejor seria respetar una edad mas adecuada como la que puse, ya que en la peli una vez que se desarrollan empiezan a "experimentar", me pareció lo mas razonable hacer un capi en medio de ello para así una vez que empiezan a conocerse entre ellos tengan una edad un poco mas razonable. El próximo ya se viene lo bueno, tengo ya pensado muchas cosas que van a pasar en el, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir, veremos a los protagonistas con 15 y 16 años, así que espero que continúen leyendo. No prometo fechas, espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero sino ténganme paciencia.**

Agradecimientos:_Ferny (gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste este capi, como vez empezaron a crecer y notar cambios, que pasara?. Espero que sigas leyendo). Kary14 (gracias por leer, trato de hacer el fic lo mas parecido a la peli, pero cambio si lo requiere, el capi que viene empieza lo mejor, seguí leyendo). Annkarem (perdón por la tardanza, pero como ya explique y hubo unos problemas y no tuve tiempo para nada, espero que te guste el capi, que bueno que te guste. Seguí leyendo que empieza lo bueno). Baby Sony(a mi también me gusto mas la primera peli, es en ella en quien mas me guío para escribir. Me costo mucho matar a Haposai pero como vos decís era necesario. A partir del capi que viene no van a poder dejar de "practicar" uno con el otro.) A mí querida Madame de la Fere-du Vallum (que te puedo decir, tarde un poco Cris perdón, pero te agradezco tus palabras y que te haya gustado como ilustre su forma de vida en la isla. A partir de este capi viene la transición de niños a adolescentes, espero que te guste como lo ilustre. Gracias por leer y hacerte un tiempo para dejarme un reviews, un abrazo amiga^^!)_

_Rutabi de Saotome ( Bienvenida^^! Espero que te guste la historia, ya empieza lo mejor seguí leyendo)_

**Nos vemos en la conti. Gracias por leer.**

**Usagui.**


	7. nota

**Nota**

**Lamento decirles que por el momento no puedo seguir con la historia, tengo el capi casi listo, pero por algunas circunstancias de mi vida cotidiana no puedo terminarlo mas o menos hasta mediados de diciembre. Lamento mucho tener que decirles esto, pero entre el trabajo, y mis dos angelitos hermosos por ahora ocupan todo mi tiempo.**

**Necesitaba aclararles y pedirles que me tengan paciencia, no voy a abandonar la historia, solo se retrasara un poco.**

**Gracias por todo. **

** Usagui.**


	8. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen.

Laguna Azul

Capitulo 7 "El amor es…"

El tiempo seguía pasando, y con ello los cambios que antes apenas se veían, hoy eran un no había vuelta atrás, aquellos niños que un día habían pisado por primera vez las arenas de esa isla, hoy eran dos hermosos jóvenes que vivían la vida en esa isla como si hubieran nacido allí. Ya no extrañaban la civilización, ni recordaban lo que era vivir allí, solo una cosa aparecía en la memoria de ambos, los rostros de sus progenitores, aquellos que sabían que a pesar del tiempo, seguirían buscándolos hasta encontrar algún rastro de su existencia, ello es lo único que aun los mantenía conectado a aquella realidad fuera de esa isla que era todo su mundo.

Tres años más pasaron y aquella niña de 7 que llego a esos parajes por causas trágicas hoy era toda una mujer. Su cabello negro azulado caía hasta su cintura, y era ondeado por el viento del océano, sus ojos marrones perdieron ese aire inocente de niña para tomar un tinte mas expresivo, el brillo de estos ojos demostraban todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento; sus pechos habían crecido, tomando un aspecto mas redondeados y firmes, su cintura se estrecho al mismo tiempo que se ensanchaban sus caderas dándole un forma curvilínea perfecta, sus piernas largas y esbeltas completaban la imagen de una mujer hermosa en la que definitivamente esta niña se había convertido. Pero algo no cambio en ella, las mariposa en el estomago nunca desaparecieron, es mas últimamente revoloteaban cada vez mas, es que, cuando veía al que era su compañero en esta aventura, no podía dejar de suspirar; a veces se acordaba de los cuentos que su madre le contaba, en donde el príncipe y la princesa se enamoraban y vivían felices para siempre, y es que, para Akane, Ranma se había convertido en un príncipe, que la tenia suspirando continuamente por él. Los momentos juntos, aquellos en los que habían algún roce o se tomaban de las manos, transportaban a Akane a un mundo de fantasías de los que no quería despertar, su pecho se oprimía, y las ganas de sentirlo mas cerca de ella eran casi incontenibles, sin contar que, de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando los labios del chico, imaginando como seria su sabor, y, sin darse cuenta, fantaseaba el probarlos, para saber si sabor seria tan dulce como la mas rica fruta de la isla. Porque para Akane, su compañero se estaba convirtiendo en un gran anhelo, anhelo que desaseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener, para tocar, para besar, para acariciar, para llegar al mismo paraíso si existía, pero con él, solo con él.

Era difícil describirlo, aunque ese niño que llego había desaparecido hace mucho, victima de la responsabilidad que comenzó a tener al quedarse solo con Akane, este seguía estando en un envase chico, en la forma de un niño de 8 años. Si él fue quien tubo que tomar las riendas en el momento en el que todo se vino abajo en la anterior isla, él tuvo que levantar los ánimos de una llorosa Akane, cosa que hizo con mucho éxito.

Al pasar los años, el cuerpo de niño fue quedando atrás para dar lugar al cuerpo de un dios; porque el cuerpo del hombre es frágil, cuando hay adversidades se quiebra y se vuelve débil, un hombre cuando es niño tiene alguien que lo protege, que lo hace sentirse mejor y lo ayuda a superar las adversidades, pero Ranma no tubo nada de ello, haber tenido que pasar por una tragedia como esa, para luego tratar de sobrevivir alejado de todo contacto humano, junto con una niña a la cual apenas conocía pero que desde el momento en que la vio supo que su vida estaría atada a la de ella por siempre, no fue nada fácil, pero el lo logró, salio adelante y se convirtió en gran ejemplar de hombre que hoy es.

Aquellos ojos azulinos reflejan determinación y fuerza, su rostro tiene rasgos duros pero a la vez dulces, su cabello aun atado en una trenza termina dándole s su rostro unas facciones perfectas; sus brazos torso y espalda fueron moldeadas de tanto ejercicio, sus brazos demuestran cuan moldeados han sido, puse poseen unos músculos que podrían ser envidiados por cualquier hombre que lo viese; su abdomen plano muestra el trabajo de los ejercicios, que ha hecho durante todos esos años, pues están marcados cada músculos que allí existe. Sus piernas terminan de completar aquella imagen de un dios, pues si su cuerpo era la perfección, sus musculosas piernas culminaban el envase perfecto.

A pesar de todo, había algo en el que no cambiaba, esos sentimientos que desde la primera vez que vio a Akane se instalaron en su corazón, dándole fortaleza para sobrevivir y fuerzas para aguardan hasta el momento en que alguien venga a buscarlos. Desde hacia unos cuantos días, venia dándose cuenta de los cambios físicos de la chica, había veces en que no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas, o como movía sus caderas al pasar; pero quizás sus pechos era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, no podía dejar de imaginar como seria tocarlos o sentirlos dentro de su boca, es mas él, estos últimos días, se imaginaba como seria el tocar el cuerpo de Akane, el acariciarlo, el besarlo, el recorrerlo una y otra vez sin que esa estorbosa ropa estuviera. Muchas veces, después de esos pensamientos, debía irse hacia la laguna y tomar un baño, no entendía porque una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus fantasías, eso lo ponía incomodo, pero luego de tan relajante baño volvía hacia su casa, e intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Porque su cuerpo deseaba el de Akane? Porque al ver su sonrisa su estomago se encogía? Porque con el solo contacto de sus manos su cuerpo se estremecía?. Eso era algo que estaba apunto de averiguar….

R&A

Como todas las mañanas, Ranma y Akane se levantaron temprano, cada uno se deseo los buenos días y comenzaron con su rutina en esa isla, mientras Ranma practicaba sus katas, Akane recogía los frutos y la leche de cocos para el desayuno. Luego de eso venia la practica en la que el ojiazul se convertía en el sensei y Akane en la alumna, practica en la que hacia mucho tiempo ambos intentaban tener el mayor posible roce con el otro, necesitaban sentirse, saber que la persona que estaba a su lado era real, eran caricias simples, pero que tanto a Akane como a Ranma los llenaba de paz.

Luego de ello la peliazul se retiraba hacia la laguna, en donde se bañaba, mientra que Ranma se sentaba en aquel banco en el risco, mirando al horizonte, intentando ver alguna ayuda que no llegaba, para luego ir a pescar para comer.

Durante la tarde, ambos disfrutaban el nadar en el basto océano juntos, siempre con algún contacto, la mayoría de las veces agarrados de la mano, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices que decían mas que mil palabras, es que su relación era así, no necesitaban mas que unas simples sonrisas para saber que era lo que le sucedía al otro, bueno eso hasta el día de hoy…

Siempre tubo curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que ella hacia en la laguna así que no lo pensó, espero a que la peliazul estuviera a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, con su característica agilidad salto de rama en rama, para saber el porque la chica se retiraba sola hacia la laguna, dejándolo a él. Pero una vez que alcanzo su objetivo, no podía dejar de observar maravillado, aquella diosa que nadaba en la laguna. El cuerpo de la niña que conoció ya no existía, y se revelaba ante él, el cuerpo de toda una mujer, q la cual no podía dejar de mirar, desde su largo cabello, sus finos rasgos en el rostro, aquellos dos montes que se alzaban en su pecho, su plano abdomen, sus pronunciadas caderas, terminando con sus largas piernas, todo en ella llamaba la atención del ojiazul de tal manera que una parte de su cuerpo reacciono ante tal vista…

Luego de una muy buena practica junto a su sensei, Akane se encontraba de pie frente a la laguna, como todos los días, se desprendió de aquella piezas que cubrían su cuerpo y se metió a la laguna, le encantaba nadar desnuda luego de una buena practica de artes marciales con su sensei, mientras nadaba y se quitaba todo rastro de sudor en su cuerpo, no podía dejar de imaginar que eran las manos de Ranma quien le daba aquellas caricias en su cuerpo, así que dejándose llevar, comenzó a bañarse.

Como hacer para huir de allí sin que ella se de cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, como hacer para apartar su vista de aquella mujer y su cuerpo, como hacer para escapar en silencio sin que se de cuenta del "pequeño accidente" que le había ocurrido por mirarla. Intento saltar hacia una rama cercana con el mayos sigilo posible, y, aunque lo logro no se dio cuenta hasta que piso esa rama que esta estaba completamente llena de musgo, que lo hizo caer al piso ocasionando un sonido que se escucho por todos lados.

**-Auch! Mi espalda!-** Se levanto lentamente masajeándose.

**-Ranma se puede saber que demonios haces aquí!-** cuando oyó ese ruido se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con Ranma tirado en el suelo, y una gran furia creció en su interior.

**- jeje! Bueno Akane veras, como te fuiste después de la practica quise saber que tanto hacías en la laguna que te seguí eso- **colocando un brazo hacia atrás y rascándose la cabeza en forma nerviosa.

- **Me estabas espiando! Pero quien te crees que eres para venir a espiarme mientras me baño en la laguna-**de repente una parte de la anatomía de su compañero le llamo la atención**, **de repente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajo su mirada avergonzada** –Ranma puedes cubrirte por favor- **le dijo en un tono bajopero que alcanzo para que el chico lo escuchara.

En cuento se percato de la mirada de la peliazul, Ranma bajo su mirada hacia donde la chica la había dirigido para encontrarse con aquello que pensó que se había normalizado, maldijo en su interior y una mezcla de vergüenza con ira lo invadió después de las palabras de la chica. **– y tu que miras! Que acaso tu no haces lo mismo caminando y moviendo esas cosas!-** señalando sus pechos **– ja siempre caminando y moviéndolos así! Tan, tan tan tan!-**caminando moviendo sus caderas exageradamente y con sus manos en su pecho simulando el movimiento y forma de los pechos de la chica.

Akane que había escuchado con la boca abierta el arranque de ira de Ranma, y después de ver como la imito no soporto mas y contraataco con toda la furia.**- Pero que te pasa idiota para hablarme así, yo no tengo la culpa que eso (**señalando la entrepierna del chico**) se te despertara porque eres un maldito pervertido que me estaba mirando mientras yo estaba en la laguna!-**

**-Pervertido yo! Ja! como si quisiera espiarte tonta!-**

**- así que soy tonta no?. Pues esta tonta no quiere estar ni un centímetro cerca de ti idiota!-**

La pelea ya estaba sobrepasando los límites y Ranma ya Akane se estaban hiriendo como nunca antes en los años que llevaban solos lo hicieron. Aun así, lleno de ira por las palabras de la chica, Ranma culmino la pelea con unas duras palabras, de las cuales e arrepentiría los próximos días.

**-así pues este idiota no te quiere cerca de él ni de donde él se encuentre jamás! Me oyes? No te quiero en la choza, ni cerca de ahí, aléjate de donde yo este. Porque te juro que soy capaz de sacarte de los pelos si es necesario. Me entendiste?-**

**-Claro que te entendí, y quédate tranquilo, ni loca me vuelvo a acercar a ti, nunca pensé que tu me trataras de esta manera. Puedes irte al demonio Ranma Saotome-** y así sin mas salio corriendo, dejando a un conmocionado Ranma que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho a la chica con la que soñaba todas las noches.

R&A

Durante los días siguientes, estuvieron alejados, Ranma dormía y comía dentro de la choza que hacia años atrás habían construido, salía solamente para buscar comida y algunas horas para entrenar, desde lejos a veces divisaba la figura de la chica la cual había armado una especie de refugio pequeño que apenas la protegía del viento y del sol. A veces sentia la necesidad de acercarse y pedir una disculpa por aquella pelea tonta que habían tenido, pero su orgullo impedía que realizara tal hazaña. Pero cuando podía se acercaba a ella lo mejor que podía para observarla, cuidarla a distancia, porque a pesar de todo lo que entre ellos había pasado, él tenia una promesa que cumplir, y aunque estuvieran enojados nada impediría que la cumpliera.

Para la chica los días después de la pelea no fueron fáciles, se alimentaba solo de las frutas que podía recoger, algunas veces había intentado pescar algo, pero la tarea se le hacia imposible, aun no entendía como es que pudieron haber llegado a eso, pero eso si, ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, esperaría hasta que Ranma le pidiera una disculpa o permanecería en su refugio. Muchas veces lo veía desde lejos, y, aunque su enojo persistía, las malditas mariposas en su estomago su disminuían, cada vez que lo veía pasar a lo lejos, pero eso ya era otra historia. Se dirigió a los acantilados, donde sabia una pequeña olla en donde ella lavaba la poca ropa que tenia con el agua que el océano proporcionaba a ese lugar, metió un pie sin darse cuenta que pisaba un pez venenoso que nadaba por ese lugar, lastimándole el pie en el proceso. Ella no se quejo, simplemente lavo su ropa y la colgó lo mejor que pudo, ya que un fuerte mareo la azoto en ese mismo instante, en cuanto se encamino para su refugio, no soporto mas y cayo rendida al suelo, bajo la mirada de un asustado Ranma.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, de repente como todos los días se disponía a espiar a la chica para saber como se encontraba, pero lo que vio fue la peor imagen que pudiera haber visto en su vida, Akane cayo desvanecida sobre las arenas de la playa. Sin pensarlo un segundo se apresuro a ir donde ella estaba y la tomo entre sus brazos, apenas sintió se pequeño cuerpo de la chica, noto que la temperatura corporal de ella estaba elevada, la tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia la laguna, en donde prácticamente se zambulló en ella. A pesar de sus intentos, la temperatura de Akane no descendía, limpiaba aquella herida causada por el pez y cambiaba el pequeño trapo que había en su frente cada 5 minutos, pero nada servia, Akane seguía inconsciente, y él solo deseaba ver esos hermosos orbes chocolates que tanto hacían acelerar su corazón. De repente se acordó de aquella vez que hablaron sobre aquella piedra que estaba tallada con un pequeño altar que había en la isla…..

**FLASH BACK**

_**-**__Vamos Akane como puedes decir que eso es un dios! Es solo un pedazo de piedra nada mas!__**-**__ comentaba despreocupadamente el ojiazul._

_**-**__Hay Ranma tu no me entiendes, todo este tiempo en esta isla y nunca has querido hacer una oración o tener un momento de paz!__**-**__ dijo mirando al chico para luego volver su vista a la piedra__**-**__Yo solo vendo aquí y me arrodillo frente a esta imagen y pido por mi mama y mi papa, para que estén bien, y para que pueda volver a verlos. También pido por nosotros, para que estemos bien y podamos soportar hasta que puedan encontrarnos__**-**__…._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo en frente de aquella imagen.

-Mira yo no se como hacer esto, nunca me había importado rezar o agradecer por algo, pero ahora, que ya no se que hacer, que estoy desesperado, se lo único que se me ocurre. ¡ Por favor sálvala, Akane es lo único que me mantiene vivo, si a ella la sucediera lo mismo que a Haposai no lo soportaría, y detras de ella la seguiría, por la vida sin Akane no tiene sentido. Por favor si es que me escuchas, has que ella despierte, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes!

Luego de aquella desesperada plegaria, el cansancio lo venció, había pasado varios días sin dormir y ya no le quedaban fuerzas, lo único que logro hacer antes de cerrar los ojos, fue tomar la pequeña figura de Akane entre sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho y pasando su brazo por debajo de ella para tomarla por la cintura, y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

R&A

No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero lo único que recuerda, de su despertar, fue volver a sentir esa dulzura que solo Ella podría tener, y de cómo su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la imagen más hermosa del mundo…

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaba soñando con la dulce sonrisa de Akane, hasta que de repente sintió como algo suave le acariciaba la cara, lentamente abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro mas hermoso, aquel que creyó que jamás iba a volver a ve, el rostro de Akane._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-**Hola Ranma!-** mostrándole la mas dulce de las sonrisas. Cuando despertó y se encontró entre los brazos del ojiazul, no pudo dejar de darse cuanta que él la había estado cuidando, y cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba supo que Ranma la había traído hasta allí para pedir por ella.

-**Akane eres tu?-** todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, así que alargo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

Tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas.- **Si Ranma soy yo-** sonriéndole.

Al escuchar eso el ojiazul se levanto rápidamente y encerró a la chica en un dulce abrazo. Akane se sorprendió por eso, pero en cuanto volvió del shock, correspondió el abrazo del chico cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía este y que tanto le gustaba.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, se separaron lentamente, y mirándola a los ojos, el ojiazul volvió a tocar la mejilla de la chica y sin perder contacto visual con ella, le dijo, cariñosamente.

-**No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que estas bien Akane. ¡Por favor nunca vuelvas a asustarme así! No sabes lo mal que estaba pensando que te perdia. Sabes, siempre pensé que el único amor que existía era el de padres e hijos, pero estos días de angustia, en los que estuve desesperado pensando que me dejarías me enseñaron que lo que siento por ti, desde el momento en que te vi. En la cubierta del barco, hasta este mismo momento no puede ser más que amor. No se como se dice- **sonrío-**Solo recuerdo las palabras que mi padre le decía a mi madre cuando la miraba con la misma adoración que yo lo hago contigo… TE AMO AKANE, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme porque me moriría.-**

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que comenzaban a derramarse, la peliazul solo pudo decir tres palabras, aquellas que quedarían grabadas en el corazón de Ranma por el resto de sus días.

-**TE AMO RANMA!-** Y con esas palabras, acerco su rostro al del chico, y sello el destino de ambos. Con un dulce y delicado beso…..

**HOLA! Me imagino que deben querer matarme, siento mucho el retraso, pero les prometí que en diciembre subiría y aquí estoy. Les comento que además de trabajar y escribir esto que tanto me gusta, tengo una familia que necesita de mi, y dos hermosos angelitos que ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo, y mas en estas fechas en donde culminan el ciclo escolar, ese el porque de mi retraso, mis hijas ocuparon gran parte de mi tiempo seguido por mi trabajo, espero que me comprendan. Este capi es una introducción a lo que va a empezar a pasar entre ellos a partir de ahora, me imagino que esperaban un lemon, pero la verdad necesitaba introducía un ambiente mas cercano entre ellos para eso.**

**El tiempo de la próxima actualización no esta definido, pienso que si todo sale bien y puedo tomar vacaciones, en los primeros días de enero actualizaría, si no es así, espérenme que en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente capi.**

**No los molesto mas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews por seguir la historia y por esperar mis actualizaciones. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Usagui.**


End file.
